Another Pewdiepie Story
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: How it's going bros? I'm finally finished. Pewds is having problems with Edgar. What will happen? Brofist. BAA HAA :-\ AND SINCE SOMEONE KEPT ON ASKING ME FOR LEMONS, I'M NOT GONNA MAKE ANY.


How it's going bros? (in a sad way) I just wanted to make a story for you bros. But if you don't like the story, then don't send me messages that tells me to quit. I'm doing this because I want to. Not to say that my stories suck. My stories don't suck. The reason why I don't make them the way you want because I'm not getting any help, I'm typing on my phone, and some of you are literally being rude. You realized that I can edit you know. So you want a story, here's a story.

Pewds was playing on his laptop. Then Edgar jumped on his laptop.

"EDGAR! GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAPTOP!" Yelled Pewds.

He slapped Edgar off his laptop. Edgar jumped off and ran away.

"Damn, that dog can be annoying."

Then suddenly, Edgar came back and jumped on Pewds.

"EDGAR! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME DIE!"

Pewds looked at his laptop. He saw his character laying on the ground. Blood was around him. Pewds looked at Edgar and made a angry look.

"I DIED! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Pewds grabbed Edgar. Then, he started to think.

"Settle down Felix. He's just a dog. He may be annoying most of the times, but he's just a harmless dog."

Pewds looked at Edgar. Edgar licked Pewds' face. Then Pewds gently placed Edgar on the floor and restarted the game.

I'm back! Let's finish up the story.

1 hour later, Pewds was almost finished with the game.

"Come on! I don't want to die! I'm almost done with the boss."

Edgar jumped on Pewds.

"EDGAR! WHAT ARE..."

Pewds looked at his laptop. He made a angry look at Edgar.

"EDGAR! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I DIED! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Pewds slapped Edgar. Edgar jumped off and ran away. Pewds looked at his laptop and restarted the game.

"Last time."

4 hours later, Pewds finally finished the game.

"FUCK YEAH! GENIUS PEWDS STRIKES AGAIN!" (IT TOOK HIM 5 HOURS TO COMPLETE THE GAME.)

Pewds exited the game and shut off his laptop. Then, Edgar jumped on Pewds.

"Too late Edgar! I finished."

Edgar climbed on Pewds head.

"Get the fuck off me! You're on my head!"

Pewds grabbed Edgar. Edgar bit Pewds hand.

"AHHH! YOU ASS! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Marzia came and grabbed Edgar.

"What's wrong?"

"THAT LITTLE SHIT BIT MY HAND!"

"BAD DOG!"

Edgar ran away. Marzia grabbed Pewds' hand.

"Marzia I'm fine. I just need to KICK THAT DOG'S ASS!"

Marzia grabbed Pewds.

"FELIX! Calm down! Just relax!"

Pewds looked at Marzia. He let out a sigh and laid on his bed.

NO LEMONS! I WARNED YOU BROS! NOW YOU'RE NEVER GONNA SEE A LEMON AGAIN! :-(

Pewds fell asleep. Edgar jumped on Pewds. Pewds screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? FUCK ME? GET OFF OF ME!"

Edgar jumped off of Pewds and ran away. Pewds got up and closed the door. Then, Marzia came.

NO LEMONS!

"Hey Felix."

"Hey Marzia."

"Look, I know that Edgar can be annoying sometimes but, he's just a harmless dog."

"Harmless? He bit my hand."

"Okay, but he's still a dog. Try taking him out and have some fun."

"Okay."

Pewds and Marzia fell asleep. When Pewds woke up, he took Edgar for a walk.

"Can't believe that I'm doing this."

Suddenly, a squirrel jumped on Pewds.

"AAHH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

The squirrel digged into Pewds' pocket and took out a $100 bill. Then, it got off of Pewds and ran away.

Wow that's unbelievable if someone told someone about a squirrel took $100. Well it's FanFiction. Nothing is true. Maybe some of them are true. Who knows.

"HEY COME BACK HERE WITH MY MONEY!"

Edgar ran after the squirrel.

"Edger! GET BACK HERE!"

Edgar jumped on the squirrel and took out the $100 bill from the squirrel's mouth. Then Edgar walked back to Pewds. Pewds made a shocking look.

"TH-THANKS EDGER! Good boy!"

1 hour later, they got back home. Pewds was smiling as he closed the door. Marzia was sitting on her chair.

"So, how it go?"

"It was great. Edgar wasn't so bad. He was a good dog."

"That's great! Alright, I got to take Maya to the doctor. Later."

"Bye."

Marzia took Maya and left.. Pewds turned on his laptop and started a new game. Edgar jumped on Pewds. Pewds smiled and continue the game.

That's it. Hope you like it. BROFIST! BAA HAA! :-)


End file.
